Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for a rotating electrical machine and a rotating electrical machine, and more particularly, to a rotating electrical machine to generate a torque for automobile traveling, or to generate electric power upon braking.
Description of the Related Art
In a rotating electrical machine, a rotating magnetic field is generated by supplying alternating current (AC) power to a stator winding, then a rotor is rotated with the rotating magnetic field. Further, the mechanical energy applied to the rotor may be converted to electrical energy, to output the AC power from a coil. In this manner, the rotating electrical machine operates as an electric motor or a generator.
As a stator for this type of rotating electrical machine, a structure formed by weld-connecting segment coil terminals is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-151975). When this type of rotating electrical machine is mounted in an automobile, it is attached in a narrow limited space. Accordingly, downsizing is required. It is necessary to realize low coil end in accordance with downsizing. Therefore it is necessary to reduce the height of the end coil and ensure an insulating distance within the narrow limited space. The problem is how to ensure a stable insulating distance in the segment coil.